bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dinner111/Bloonopedia Version Keener
This is the Bloonopedia of my bloons. For towers, click here or here. Jumper bloon *RBE: absolutly none *Children: still none *This bloon isn't really a bloon at all: it's actually a diverson to trick you into letting your guard down. That's right, it can't be killed by anything, but it doesn't take any lives upon escaping! Deathly bloon *RBE: 3164 *Children: 4 MOABS *The Deathly Bloon is a Brutal floating behemoth with a catch: he does unlimited damage upon escaping(exept in sandbox). That's right, regardless of how much health you have, once he gets through, your doomed! Luckily, though, his movement speed is lowered when he is being attacked... T.A.N.K. *RBE: 72000 *Children: 4 ZOMGs(Pink bloon speed for 4 seconds after spawning) *ZOMGs move at Pink speed for 4 seconds/+50 resistance to Sabotages(only applies to tank) *Old Tanky here is not called the "totally assualtful necrimanic killer" for nothing: he's a 4 ZOMG carrier that takes loads of damage & gives 999% out there! Megahemoth *RBE: 140000 *Children: 4 TANKs(good luck there) *The Megahemoth is one of the most feared enemies in Tower Defense history. He just sits there & waits for you to kill it & once he croaks(which takes a ''Veeeeeeeerrry long time ''to happen), he releases his stock hoard of tanks into your defenses... Anti-Slow bloon *RBE: 9 *Children: Pink *Special: only stunning methods can slow it & its children down. This is due to the liquid that its crack holds. When popped, this liquid spill out onto the track in a little puddle that can cover 10 bloons & make them immune to being slowed. *Anti-Slow bloon thought the monkeys would be too confused to fight if they saw a bloon that had a crack which held some kind of liquid. Unfortanatly, they weren't. Heavy Bloon *RBE: 9 *Children: Pink *Special: only Tempest Tornado can blow it & its children back. *The Heavy bloon isn't actually drunk. The liquid inside of him is to weigh him down. Ark bloon *RBE: 10 *Children: 1 Heavy bloon & 1 Anti-Slow bloon *Special: same as its children. *The Ark bloon doesn't do drugs at all. He just took the codename due to resemling a mushroom. Tar bloon *RBE: 7 *Children: Pink *Special: leaves tar on the track. *This guy has a really messy job on the battlefield: he drops a black tar on the track that slightly slows the movements of most bloons, but also makes them slightly more attack resistant(even for those that aren't slowed by it) Paint bloon *RBE: 7 *Children: Pink *Special: leaves paint on the track. *This guy/girl has a really messy job: (s)he drops a pink paint on the track that speeds up the bloon movement, but makes multi-hit point bloons slightly weaker. Blood bloon *RBE: 9 *Children: Pink *Special: leaves liquid rubber on the track. *Contrary to the name, popular belief & the ESRB rating, this guy does not leave road item preventing blood on the track, the so-called "blood"(which can't be covered by most road items) is actually liquid rubber. Burger bloon *RBE: 22 *Children: 1 Red, 2 Blue, 3 Green, 4 Yellow, 5 Pink, 6 Black & 7 White(alot) *This guy has some guts for going around looking like a burger. Some monkeys prefer eating burgers over bananas... Swarm bloon *RBE: depends *Children: also depends *Special: turns into 10 bloons when popped. *Man, these bloons just won't quit with the enchancements, will they? Did we forget to mention it's special ability... Boxing bloon *RBE: 11 *Children: Pink *Special: punches most road items out of the way. *This guy was once the boxing glove for former boxing champion Mike Tyson. No wonder he's excited about punching road items off the road! Dead MOAB *RBE: 616 *Children: 64 ceramics(that's right, 64 ceramics!) *The Dead MOAB might seem like a useless punching bag for your towers to pop, but that was his plan all along(the popping part, not the punching bag part). He sits there & waits for your towers to kill it, then it releases an entire storm of 64 CERAMICS into your defenses! If you have a great defense(such as a ray of doom or a TOTMG, full sacrifice or a Techinological Terror or anything that can destroy giant ceramic storms by itself), you'll be alright. If not,,, well you've better have stocked up on extra lives cause if not, your dead(no pun intended)... Spider bloon *RBE: 11: *Children: Black *Special: drops a strong web on the tower that killed. The web stuns most towers for 10 seconds. *This sneaky spider is always ready for a suprise attack. It waits for a tower to pop it & when one does, it drops a strong web on them! Soccer bloon *RBE: 47 *Children: 2 Zebras *This guy was once the soccer ball for former soccer champ Maradona Diego. No wonder he's excited about speeding past your defenses! Pencil bloon *RBE: 24 *Children: 2 Leads *This guy is made of the discarded leads of mechanical pencils that can slightly blind stuff. How come he acts like a normal bloon otherwise? Nut bloon *RBE:100 *Children: 2 Ceramics *This is an obvious reference to the Wall-nuts from Plants VS Zombies. Brutal bloon *RBE: 150 *Children: 2 Nut bloons *Brutal is an apt name for this terror, with it's 144 hit points & double nut bloon hoard! Medusa bloon *RBE: 25 *Children: yellow(1 per pop, equalling 4) *Special: respawns after dying, up to 4 times. *This one is an annoying(respawning)enemy. Then again, so were the medusa heads from Castlevania. Dinner bloon *RBE: 1 *Children: 10 Pinks *Special: releases a bunch of delicious looking bananas after death. *Mai boy, dinner! Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that. (Real description: this bloon is a true gourmet chef. No wonder he drops bananas when he dies!) DNA bloon *RBE: 141 *Children: 6 Zebras *This "bloon" is actually 3 Rainbow bloons in one. No wonder it's hard to beat without losing lives! Hut bloon *RBE: 832 *Children: 8 Ceramics *For some reason, this blimp has a wooden compound within its rubber material. It is unknown how this actually works. Category:Blog posts